1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cowl structure for a vehicle, more particularly to a cowl structure with enhanced energy absorption for an impact load applied from above the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.2001-322562 discloses a cowl structure for a vehicle, in which a wiper pivot bracket is attached to a box-section cross member under a windshield, which is critical to rigidity of a vehicle body, especially torsional rigidity thereof.